1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guitar picks and more specifically to a multi-function plectrum, which is used to produce unique sounds from a guitar, not possible in prior art picks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,179 to Wolcott discloses a pick or plectrum. The Wolcott patent includes a pick that will practically eliminate noise occasioned by contact of the usual pick with strings and will enhance tone and quality of the music produced by stringed instruments. The pick is fabricated from rubber or a rubber composition, which is flexible and yieldable, although relative stiff. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,505 to Galetzky discloses picks for musical instruments with improved grip including with improved tone. The Galetzky includes a pick with better grip between the fingers and second by means that will increase vibration or resonance of the strings of the instrument and will reduce damping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,228 to Garrett et al. discloses a musical instrument pick with multiple playing surfaces. The Garrett patent includes a musical instrument pick including a metal bar extending along the top of a conventionally shaped pick body. At one end of the metal bar, there is a rounded bevelled end, which is used by holding the pick upside down at an angle 45 degrees. The bevelled end is used to perform arpeggio sweeps. At the opposite end of the metal bar, a tapered surface terminating in a point is provided for fast picking.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a multi-function plectrum, which allows playing normal up and down stroke picking; arpeggio sweep picking from fretted notes or notes played where the pick hits the string; DJ scratch sounds; picking-hand slide techniques; octaves; chords; sweeps plus trills; glissandos; fast tapping-hammer ons and easy to generate harmonics or any combination of the above. Further, the multi-function plectrum also provides the user with the ability to create unique e and distinguishable sounds, because of the mass, weight, and shape thereof with a distinguishable sound.